A tu lado
by hikari-chan15
Summary: (reuploaded)Noruega esta desempolvando sus cosas, cuando encuentra una foto que desencadenara muchos acontecimientos (mal summary lo se ; ;)
1. Chapter 1

Aquí está mi primer fanfic jejejejeje es un potencial Fail pero me esforcé en escribirlo se me ocurrió hace como cuatro días y tenía miedo de publicarlo pero como estoy en mis últimas semanas de vacaciones me dije a mi misma, mi misma tenemos que publicar este fic y como no tienes nada mejor q hacer *foreveralone*y bueno además AMO con toda mi alma el DenxNor ! Ehh me quedo algo OOC y es un obvio OTP, así que por favor no me maten soy virgen en esto!（╯`Д`）╯*se esconde detrás de una silla*

Advertencias: ninguna, futuro lemon tal vez….*3*

Nombres:

Dinamarca: Mathias Køhler

Noruega:Lukas Bonnewiik,

Disclaimer:Hetalia y todos sus personajes son creación del alabado Himaruya-san yo solo los tomo y hago locuras con ellos ψ(｀∇´)ψ !

Cap. 1

**A tu lado**

Era un día frio y nublado Noruega se encontraba en la biblioteca de su casa desempolvando un poco los cientos de libros que tenía, cuando se dirigió a la estantería más pequeña que estaba junto a una ventana, se detuvo un momento a mirar la nieve, después de un par de minutos prosiguió a su labor de limpiar los libros cuando de repente uno de ellos cayó de uno de los estantes, el menor se acercó a recogerlo, lo miro ya en sus manos por un segundo ,lo abrió y observo que en medio de la paginas se encontraba una foto en ella salían él y Dinamarca, por alguna razón no podía recordar el porqué de esa foto y lo q le sorprendió fue la expresión de Mathias, no tenía en su rostro su típica sonrisa juguetona y su mirada prepotente en esta ocasión su sonrisa era pequeña pero sincera y en sus ojos había un brillo único, tenía puesto un abrigo negro y una bufanda roja ,debía admitirlo aunque le doliera, Dinamarca es muy guapo pero Noruega se sorprendió aún más al ver su propia expresión en la fotografía él estaba… Sonriendo y su mirada era seria como siempre además su rulito flotante tenia forma de corazón, le dio vuelta a la foto escrito en un perfecto danés decía: Noru y Yo , Palacio Amalienborg,1935. Y un poco más abajo estaba un pequeño mensaje

Para mi Noru

Mi querido Noruega Te entrego este libro junto a una de mis posesiones más grandes esta fotografía, sé que no es mucho pero es muy especial para mi ahora quiero q tú la tengas es una humilde muestra de cuanto me importas, que a pesar de que me grites me golpees o le pidas a tu Troll que lo haga por ti yo siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites porque…..yo te amo Lukas , no importa cuántos siglos pasen siempre lo hare.

Todo tuyo: Mathias Køhler,(Dinamarca ,El rey de los Nórdicos)

Noruega estaba estupefacto jamás se le había pasado por la mente semejante cosa, él lo amaba también pero jamás tuvo el valor para decírselo es más cuando el mayor se le acercaba demasiado para abrasarlo o algo lo único que él hacía era intentar apartarlo pero en el fondo Noruega sabía que deseaba que ese abrazo nunca terminara, que quería abrasarlo también, que quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos q lo amaba con todo su ser ,pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba sino solo para decirle cosas hirientes o golpearle hasta dejarlo medio desangrado, y aun así el danés siempre le sonreía, siempre regresaba .

-Por qué...Anko

Sin pensarlo dos veces dejo caer una lagrima sobre su mejilla

-Por qué te amo –se escuchó la voz de Dinamarca detrás de Noruega—

Ok es hora de dar alguna explicaciones, primero es que borre la antigua versión de este fic por que la forma de redacción estaba muy mal y tenía mucho errores en la ortografía, digo todavía muchas cosas que cambiar pero es lo mejor que pude lograr, si ya seguías mi historia, la pusiste en tus favoritos o me dejaste un Review pues te lo agradezco mucho espero que esta vez tengas una mejor impresión de mi ;D, chaooo!

Ahh otra cosa, Le puse a Den a su nombre oficial ya que cuando empecé a escribir la historia todavía no se sabía su nombre oficial.

SUS REVIEWS HACEN FELIS A ESTA ESCRITORA PRINCIPIANTE ¡!


	2. Chapter 2

Update

PS: los pensamientos de los personajes están en negrita

Cap.2

Ilucion

-Anko…. —Dijo abriendo los ojos—

-Jejeje, sorprendido de verme, espera, Noru estas….llorando –Mathias se preocupó, puso una cara tan adorable que es imposible de describir—

Noruega quería responder pero las lágrimas eran incontenibles a esta altura su única reacción fue intentar esconder su rostro con sus manos

-Noru…te sientes mal, s-si necesitas algo dímelo hago lo que sea para que ya no te sientas triste….vamos dime lo que sea par mi Noru –El mayor, en un intento desesperado por hacer que Noruega dejara de llorar se acercó con sumo cuidado a abrasarlo -

-Anko….**ya no lo soporto, quiero gritar!, quiero decirte que te amo, pero, tú no puedes amarme Mathias no te merezco aléjate por favor ,me duele, me duelen tus sonrisas tu cálida mirada ,tus fuertes brazos abrasándome en este momento ,solo quiero sentirte otro segundo y grabar esta sensación ,tu olor, en mi mente ,no, no puede ser tengo que alejarte para que no sufras más, te amo, pero tu jamás lo sabrás.**

Las cosas se pusieron peor para el pobre Dinamarca

-Aléjate no me toques ¡-Lo empuja- no te acerques, te quiero lejos de mí que acaso no entiendes que te ODIO! , Y llévate esto no lo quiero –tirando la fotografía al piso – Como se te ocurrió que yo podría amar a alguien tan estúpido como tú! – En ese momento Noruega le dio un golpe en la cara a Dinamarca ,quien después de unos segundos para poder procesar en su cerebro toda la situación se regresó con la mejilla izquierda visiblemente roja y una mirada, profunda, seria y triste—

-Ya veo….Noru de verdad te molesto tanto, que has llegado a odiarme?,uhmm creo que siempre lo supe, pero jamás lo acepte, jamás acepte tu rechazo, por eso intente hasta el cansancio; El día que nos tomaron esa fotografía –se inclinó para recoger la y luego la miro mientras una melancólica sonrisa se posó en sus carnosos labios – me sentí tan feliz ,más feliz que nunca, solo comparado con la felicidad que sentí el día que encontramos a Ice, jeje, me sentí realizado ese día pude sacarte un sonrisa?, pero… no es lo mismo esto es una foto, un pedazo de papel, una simple imagen ,pero la atesoro porque por un tiempo pude ver tu hermosa sonrisa cada vez que quisiera y al verla, al vernos juntos, pensé que si me declaraba tú me corresponderías, desde que te di esa foto espere y espere tu respuesta ,jamás había sido tan paciente en algo, pero pasaron los años y hasta hoy jamás se me ocurrió que esto pasaría ;Tantas veces me imagine contigo…. comiendo juntos ,durmiendo en la misma cama, acariciando tu cabello cada noche por el resto de mi vida ,cocinando para ti ,comprándote lo que se te antojara aunque significara quedarme sin dinero …besar esos labios q tanto me gustan –las lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Dinamarca y su voz empezó a quebrarse—Hacerte el amor… pero esas son fantasías no ,mi Noru?

-Anko…..—La muy bien fingida expresión de enojo de Lukas cambio a reflejar en su mirada al más puro sentimiento de dolor y culpa que jamás hubiese sentido –

-No te preocupes Noru..Noruega –su voz se puso seria y grave cosa q no había sucedido en años—desde hoy te prometo cambiar, ya no seré un…..Idiota, ya no te molestare más.

Dinamarca se dio la vuelta para irse pero se detuvo un segundo y sin voltearse dijo al menor

-Una última cosa … Jeg elsker dig recuérdalo Lukas, te amo como jamás he amado a nadie…y jamás dejare de hacerlo.

Sin mediar más palabras Mathias se fue, Noruega cayó sobre sus rodillas, lagrimas gruesas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, el pecho le dolía…

No quiero que te vayas Den, pero es lo mejor, y como no quiero que sufras más supongo que es mejor así… Te amo Mathias, Odín sabe cuánto te amo.

Pasaron las horas y Noruega no se había movido ni un poco de su lugar hasta que la luz del atardecer empezó a filtrase por la ventana y a los pocos segundos sonó el teléfono Nor corrió desesperadamente a atender. Sera el, será Dinamarca, se habrá arrepentido de su promesa?

En ese momento Noruega se estaba lamentado de sus propios pensamientos los segundos se le hacían eternos mientras corría hacia el teléfono

-Hola!...Dinamarca?—Pregunto, el esperanzado Noruego—

-Ehhhh, No….Islandia, tu h-hermano….

-Ahhh, Islandia...

-Sí, Islandia…Hola, Noruega?

-Islandia… -Dijo con una vos un tanto apagada—

- Si Islandia, tu puto hermano qué Coño te sucede !

-Ahhhrr, a que estamos jugando? –Se escuchaba la voz de Mr. Puffin al fondo—

-No, es que yo…

-Ahhh no digas nada mas ya voy para allá, si el idiota de Den te hiso algo me las va a pagar!—cuelga el teléfono—

Tadaaa! Viva el update :D ¡!

Bueno aquí está el segundo capi. Espero que les guste n_n!

**Si no dejan reviews hare que el sufrimiento de noruega se ponga peor buajajajajaja !**


	3. Chapter 3

Update :p

Notas: Los pensamientos de los personajes están en negrita, Ice se mete a la trama, y Suecia lo hará en un futuro también (*3*)/

Cap3.

**Cambio**

Dinamarca está sentado en la sala de su casa bebiendo mientras pensaba en la promesa que le hiso a Noruega, pensado como haría para cumplirla.

-Noru…-Le da un sorbo a la botella—porque las cosas tienen que ser así, porque no puedes amarme, hmp , pero una promesa es un promesa, cueste lo que me cueste debo cumplirla…por mucho que duela.

A día siguiente hubo un junta de la ONU en la que un Dinamarca muy diferente asistió, se la paso callado no hablo más de lo prudente, estuvo casi tan callado como Suecia quien lo miraba en silencio, y un Noruega muy sorprendido, pero claro sin darlo a notar, Cuando la reunión se terminó, Dinamarca fue de los primeros en irse solo siendo superado por Alemania e Italia.

-Nore, a eso te referías el otro día?

-Sí…

-Es increíble que el idiota de Den este así…Nore, exactamente qué fue lo que te dijo ?

-No quiero recordarlo Ice...–Dijo bajando la mirada—

-Tienes que, si quieres que encontremos una manera de convencer a Mathias que renuncie a la promesa que te hiso.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero…duele demasiado.

-Nore!

-Está bien, lo que me dijo fue de que ya no me molestaría más, que ya no sería un idiota y que….

-Qué más?

-Que me amaba que jamás dejaría de hacerlo –Noruega no pudo resistirlo más y una lagrima salió de sus ojos, dándose la vuelta al mismo tiempo para que los pocos presentes aparte de Islandia no lo notaran.

-Ok, pero ya deja de llorar por favor – Islandia abrazo a su hermano porque él era quizás el único que había notado cuanto en realidad Noruega amaba a Dinamarca, aunque eso significara dejar sus propios sentimientos a un lado.

**Den sé que mi hermano te ama desde hace mucho tiempo por eso jamás te lo dije pero ahora que él ha confirmado mis sospechas sé que definitivamente no tengo oportunidad contigo, te amo demasiado que haría cualquier cosa por estar junto a ti, pero no sería capaz de traicionar a Lukas**.

-Ice por favor ya vámonos a casa, no quiero estar aquí…

-Claro –Saca su celular y llama al aeropuerto de la ciudad-, Hola?,si señorita quisiera reservar dos boletos de avión en primera clase …si…destino a Islandia por favor…claro…Si…dejare que mi asistente del resto de la información –Le entrega el teléfono al joven que lo acompaño a la Reunión-

-Ice?

-Sera mejor que te quedes unos días en mi casa, en ese tiempo pensaremos en algo está bien?, vámonos ya, reserve el vuelo para esta noche…

-Ice…

-Si?

-Desde cuando tienes asistente?

Mientras tanto Dinamarca quien se encontraba en su avión privado miraba la ventana sumamente callado

-Mathias estas bien?

-AH?...si Helle*, gracias

-Seguro?, desde ayer te noto muy diferente – se sienta frente a Dinamarca—

-Le prometí a alguien que cambiaría para ya no estorbarle más…y bueno yo..

-No te crees capaz de cumplir tu promesa, me equivoco?

-Como lo…supiste –dijo volteando a verla con los ojos muy abiertos—

-ahh –puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-, soy mujer cariño, yo sé distinguir esas cosas, Además en tu caso es un poco obvio que no estás bien –tomo la mano de Denmark— vamos, cuéntame no te hará daño desahogarte de vez en cuando

-Está bien, tienes razón tengo miedo de no poder cumplir mi promesa, siento que me estoy muriendo—las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer—es que lo amo Helle, más que a mi vida y–ya no sé qué hacer, que pensar…Hoy en la reunión lo Ignore por completo ni siquiera voltee a mirarlo, no tienes idea de que difícil fue para mí y tú sabes que yo soy un hombre de palabra y todo esto lo hago par que él sea feliz, Demonios!

-ya veo, la situación es un poco complicada

-Si -sollozo-

-Quién es?

-Noruega…Lukas

- Sabes, a veces cuando prometemos algo por puro impulso, no pensamos si en realidad podemos cumplir lo que decimos, aunque en realidad lo queramos y más todavía si la promesa es hacia alguien que amamos de verdad, Siento que lo correcto sería que hicieras tu orgullo a un lado y hablaras claramente con Noruega…

-No es tan fácil Helle, el me lo dijo en mi cara, me dijo que me odiaba que era estúpido, incluso me golpeo, ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes pero esta vez no solo toco mi rostro….también me destrozo el corazón—bajo la mirada—

Como le comentaba en el primer capítulo, cambie un par de cosas en la historia, aquí modifique el dialogo entre Dinamarca y Helle…por favor dejen un review si es de su agrado: D!

*Helle Thorning-Schmidt *: Primera ministra Danesa!

Extra! (**no borre este extra por…la verdad no sé por qué ¯\(°_o)/¯**)

Se me olvidaba -_-´´ , en los capis que siguen iré metiendo más personajes y habrá un cosilla algo extraña con Suecia y Noruega(no, no serán pareja ¬_¬) y además…..WTF ¡!

-Den, pero carajos haces desnudo!?

-Vamos, anoche no estabas diciendo lo mismo ¬¬….ya terminaste escribir n_n?

-SI PERO NO GRITES! vas a despertar a mis hermanos….

-uhhhh si ese es el caso mejor me callo, la última vez el mayor me golpeo con un bate (｀# 3´)

-jaaa ,si no quieres que se repita mejor espérame en mi cuarto -_-)'' ¡

-ok, ok te espero allá pero antes *la agarra de la cintura y le da un beso todo porno* ahhh con eso me conformo mientras llegas princesa *le susurra al oído*

-Ahhhh OK ,perdonen eso, como les decía …..Rayos lo olvide, bueno hasta el próximo capi n_n!

**ASDFGHASDFGHASDFGH REVIEW ¿? *3***


	4. Chapter 4

Chao ¡! Si ya se…..me tarde un eternidad porque mi imaginación decidió tomarse unas largas vacaciones así que ni modo, pero ya volví con este update, desde ya les comento que me tardare un poco en terminar la historia ya por cuestiones de la escuela más que otra cosa :| pero bueno tratare de no dejarlos esperando mucho

Cap. 4

**Sorpresa**

Dinamarca llevaba varios días encerrado en su casa había faltado a varias reuniones y compromisos de trabajo tanto que los otros Nórdicos empezaron a preocuparse…

**Dos días después **

-Se escucha un timbre-

-Mmmm voy a i'ten'ar ot'a vez …

-suena de nuevo el timbre-

-Con 'so me 'asta voy a 'ntrar –Suecia busco una ventana donde pudiera caber—

Al fin encontró un ventanal lo suficientemente grande para entra en la cocina, empezó a buscar habitación por habitación y no había señales de vida por ningún lado hasta que llego al gran jardín trasero de la mansión ahí estaba Denmark sentado en medio del jardín con la mirada fija al cielo, estaba pálido, su cabello más desordenado de lo normal, tenía ojeras e incluso se miraba que tenía días de no comer bien.

-D`'n'mar'a?

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de este último así que optó por acercarse despacio, ya conocía lo impredecible que el otro rubio podía llegar a ser.

-Mathias …—repitió un par de veces más— Mathias, e'tas bien?

Dinamarca solo se voltio para verlo sin decir nada y con una expresión nula en su rostro

-Ohh, Suecia que haces aquí?

-B'ne a ver c'mo e'tab's…

-mmm, ya veo -suspiro- no te preocupes estoy bien…por cierto como entraste a la casa?

-Por 'na ve'tan de la c'cina

-ohh, pues la puerta a estado sin seguro todo este tiempo te molestaste demasiado.

-No i'por'a

-Claro, claro…

-Mathias—Dinamarca se sorprendió, Suecia tenia años de no hablarle en ese suave tono de voz que seguramente solo Tino ha de escuchar actualmente –me p'eocup's y m'cho sab's que a mi p'edes d'cirme la v'erdad.

-Berwald…yo no, mira por qué no mejor solo te vas y le dices a Tino que ya no se preocupe estoy bien solo he estado sintiéndome algo…indispuesto

-M'ntira

-…

Suecia se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de Dinamarca que seguía sentado

-Te lo s'plico d'me que t'nes no s'lo Tino t'mbi'n N'r'ega e Isl'nd'a han e't'do pre'cupa'os por ti ..

-Noru…..

Dinamarca solo logro decir eso y empezó a ponerse más pálido de lo que ya estaba y de un momento a otro se desmayo

-Mathias…Mathias d'spi'rta .me oy's Mathias!

**Unas horas después**

En un pasillo de lo que parecía un hospital están un hombre alto y rubio de gafas hablando con uno de unos 50 años y bata blanca.

-E'tonses do'tor e'ta el bi'n? –Suecia estaba muy angustiado por la escena de hace rato—

-Si señor Oxenstierna , ya está estable, tuvimos que ponerle suero e inyectarle una cuantas vitaminas para que se repusiera, una de las enfermeras estará al pendiente de él toda la noche.

-G'acias do'tor ..Cree que p'ueda v'rlo ah'ra ?

-Está dormido pero no creo que haya problema en que pase a verlo.

Suecia le dio la mano al doctor en señal de agradecimiento para luego entrar a la habitación ahí se encontraba un enfermera de cabello negro y largo muy hermosa de ojos celeste claro aún más que los de Alemania eran casi blancos y de cuerpo escultural muy bien trabajado sin mencionar que tenía unos pechos enormes. Suecia se quedó impresionado de la belleza de mujer que tenía enfrente cuidando a Dinamarca.

-bu'nas n'ch's –dijo muy sonrojado—

-buenas noches Monsieur—dijo con un dulce acento francés—

-Ehh yo-yo v'ngo a…..—por algún motivo Suecia no podía hablar bien-

-Supongo que viene a visitar a Monsieur Køhler ?

-Si…

-Entonces los dejare solos, por favor llámeme si necesita algo—Dijo la chica con una simpática sonrisa que después de unos segundos salió de la habitación

Suecia quedo impactado por la belleza de la joven pero en cuestión de segundos recupero la cordura, volteo a ver a Dinamarca que estaba profundamente dormido. Suecia se acomodó en una silla junto a la cama en la que el danés descansaba

-**Mmmmm porque te habrás puesto de esta forma en tan poco tiempo **( nótese que cuando Suecia piensa no tiene su raro acento XD!)

Berwald continuo mirándolo fijamente pensando en silencio ,pasados unos treinta minutos Denmark comenzó a hablar dormido ,Suecia algo extrañado por la escena permaneció callado escuchando atentamente los balbuceos del Auto proclamado Rey del Norte.

-Mmmm Noru no…..porque no puedes amarme

-Noruega…..ya e'ti'ndo—Suecia musito para sí mismo-

**Mientras tanto En Islandia**

-Ice…

-Que sucede?

-Quiero verlo…quiero ver a Anko…

-Estás seguro de que quieres eso no creo que estés preparado y tampoco creo que Den lo esté

-A que te refieres con eso?

-Y- yo… (ooh noooes :S)

-Dileeee ya! –Grito Ms. Puffin que estaba sentado en las piernas de Noruega—

-Ice? Que pasa a que se refiere?

-Bueno, no quería decírtelo para que no te preocuparas, el asunto es que Dinamarca está en el Hospital desde hace un par de horas…

-Qué pero porque nadie me dijo nada, que tiene, que le paso, tengo que verlo, en qué hospital esta? –Noruega se paró de un solo golpe sin notar que Ms. Puffin cayó dándose en el pico contra el piso

-Ya, ya cálmate, él está bien solo tiene un poco de anemia Suecia estaba con él cuando eso paso, pero ya está estable lo darán de alta pasado mañana, Berwald me lo conto todo hace unos minutos y dijo de que tú y el debían hablar seriamente …s-supongo que ya lo sabe todo

-Pero cómo es posible, no entiendo, llévame a ese hospital ahora mismo, no importa si Suecia está ahí solo llévame a ver a Anko – La frustración y el estrés eran demasiado obvios en la voz del Noruego—

-Hermano, lo mejor es que esperemos un par de días a que Dinamarca se recupere del todo (**A quien engaño yo me muero por verlo también pero no soportaría mirar a los dos tan juntos otra vez)**

-Ice por favor te lo suplico llévame ahora!

-Nore no creo que…

-Dije llévame AHORA! –Noruega grito de la frustración mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus orbes azules –

-Está bien empecemos a empacar (**creo que ni yo puedo aguantar más**)

**Al día siguiente **

Tadaaa! Que tal, quedo bien? Con gusto acepto sus reviews, sugerencias ,reclamos baaaa lo que quieran ,realmente aunque solo tengo tres reviews no importa me complace saber que por lo menos a ustedes que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios les estoy profundamente agradecida(/TT_TT)/ you rock people,you just simple pucking rock!

Eso es todo por hoy bye byeee!

**NO SEAS MALO DEJA UN REVIEW !**


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo! Volví con un update , perdón si me tarde demasiado pero la escuela me mantiene ocupada sin más aquí el capítulo 5 :D!

**Nombres**:

Islandia: Emil Steilsson

Cap.5

**Te Perdono**

-Nore no ceo que…

-Dije llévame AHORA! –Noruega grito de la frustración mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus orbes azules –

-Está bien empecemos a empacar (**creo que ni yo puedo aguantar más**)

**Al día siguiente **

-Mmmmm donde estoy…Pero que rayos… qué demonios está pasando –Un Dinamarca recién despierto y confundido, se preguntaba por qué estaba en un hospital-

-Di`'amar'a …

-S-Sue que haces aquí que está pasando por que estoy en un hospital?

.Te d'sma'aste ayer

-Odín! no recuerdo nada –Dinamarca seguía quejándose cuando de repente de la nada tubo un flashback de todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior en su jardín hasta que se desmayó-…espera creo que ya sé que paso…-su expresión de sorpresa y duda paso a ser una de mirada triste y sonrisa melancólica-

-Sve…

-Que s'cede

-Cuando podre regresar a casa?

-El do'tor di'e que m'ñana t'mpra'n pero te ac'mp'añara una enf'rme'a p'r un par de di's

-Ya veo -En eso nuestra enfermera modelo entra a la habitación de Dinamarca-

-Buenos días Monsieur Køhler, como se siente esta mañana? -pregunto la chica de unos escasos 21 años-

-Huuuh, yo…Bien supongo, gracias…*se sonroja* U-usted es mi…enfermera?

-Oui, así que por favor cualquier malestar que sienta hágamelo saber –la chica le dedico una dulce sonrisa al Danés-

-Por su puesto…esto, como se llama señorita? –Dijo en un tono curioso haciendo que la chica se avergonzara por no haber dicho su nombre anteriormente-

-oh mil disculpas me llamo Amelie Valme…-Amelie muy apenada por la situación solo agacho la mirada haciendo que sin querer su rostro se viera muy inocente-

-Tienes un hermoso nombre, Yo... no te importa si te tuteo? -(no sé cómo se escribe eso asdfgh) –

-Para nada Monsieur…los dejare solos, con permiso…

Suecia que aparentemente fue ignorado por un par de segundos sintió una mescla entre celos y confusión en su cabeza pero logro disimularlo, Por su parte Dinamarca se sentía cautivado por la hermosa enfermara pero en ese instante una imagen del Noruego se le clavo en la mente haciendo que Mathias se sintiera enfermo pero da la culpa por haberse fijado en alguien más que no fuera Lukas

-B'eno si ya te c'entes m'jor,me m'archo ….Tino d'be est'r pr'ocup'do

-Ohh claro Sve

-B'endr'em's m'ña'a

-Esta bien…Sve?

-Si?

-Gracias…

Suecia solo le dedico una honesta sonrisa a Dinamarca sabiendo que este comprendía su significado.

-Mientras tanto en el Aeropuerto de Copenhague-

-Nore, estás bien no has dicho nada durante todo el vuelo

-Estoy bien Ice, sólo necesito sabe cómo esta anko

-Claro….

Mr. Puffin, quien sabía el secreto de su dueño solo acaricio con su cabeza el brazo de este como señal de consuelo, haciendo que Islandia lo alzara y le diera un pequeño beso al lado del pico (Realmente mataría por ser en este momento *3*)

-Ice?

-Qué pasa?

-Me perdonas…-lo mira-

-A q- que te refieres?

-Me perdonas por amar a Mathias…por no entregártelo…

-Nore…-Islandia estaba impactado él creía que el único que sabía de eso era su mascota- no sé de qué hablas! –Emil en un desesperado intento de mentir –

-Sé que lo amas

-No se dé donde sacas semejante locura!

-Leí tu diario (wtf Ice tiene diario o_O?)

-…

-Me perdonas?

-Nore realmente si yo amo o no al idiota de Den no importa me hice a un lado, lo calle todo solo para verte feliz para ver a Den feliz me conformo con que ser su hermanito menor como él dice, aunque el verlos juntos me queme por dentro…-Pequeñas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Islandia –pero si te perdono porque te amo y no tienes la culpa de que me haya enamorado del Idiota

-Isu…

-Si?

Lukas, en una señal de agradecimiento abrazo fuertemente a su hermano acción que el menor repitió quedándose así por un par de minutos

-Nore…

-Dime?

-Vamos a ver al Idiota si?

-*sonríe*, Claro vamos

EXTRA!

Sorryyyy ya se quedó súper corto pero ya no puedo escribir más por hoy ¡!

Ahora será Amelie la manzana de la discordia entre Den y Nor , Sue y Fin?, que pasara con Islandia?, Que tendrá Sve que decirle a Noruega ?Donde esta Waldo?

LOL, solo es para dejarlos picados

Y al final pero no menos importante quiero hacerle mención a Vandray por sus reviews que me motivaron a seguir pero también está ShinigamiRiku que le ha gustado mucho la historia mil gracias *les besa los pies* y los que les gusta el fic pero no saben/quieren dejar un review les estoy agradecida también TT_TT !

Byeee

**SI NO DEJAS UN REVIEW PRUSSIA TE VIOLARA ESTA NOCHE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola bueno perdonen la tardanza ya casi no me queda tiempo de escribir eh aquí un nuevo update

cap.6

**Ya no se que siento por ti**

**(Primera parte)**

Finlandia estaba en la sala de la casa que compartía con Suecia, se sentía extrañamente ansioso desde hace un par de días y además estaba muy preocupado por Dinamarca cuando de repente solo logro distinguir ese perfume esa esencia tan única que emanaba Berwald lo que hiso que saliera de su trance y se dirigiera a recibirlo como siempre lo hacia…

-Hola!, Su-san q-qué tal te fue?

-B'en

-Claro jeje y como está Mathias?

-Est'ara bi'en del t'do en un par de d'as

-Oh que bien iremos a verlo mañana?

-Si qui'ers ,m'añan le d'n de alta

-En ese caso vamos, tengo muchas ganas de saludarlo enserio que nos ha dado un gran susto pero me alegro mucho de que ya se está recuperando.

-Si

Suecia se quedó viendo de pies a cabeza a Tino haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso al grado de solo agacharla mirada y retirarse del lugar

**-Me siento muy confundido sé que amo a Tino pero...no, no puede ser posible será mejor que simplemente deje de pensar en eso…**

**Mientras tanto en la cocina de la casa**

-Perkele,perkele,perkele!-dijo para sí mismo el finlandés- que me está pasando últimamente ya no puede resistir su mirada como antes hay algo que no está bien pero que será, desde hace días lo noto algo cambiado pero hoy ya no lo reconozco no es el mismo Berwald de siempre, está más serio, distante creo que lo más correcto es que se lo haga saber -En ese mismo momento Tino salió en busca de Suecia hasta que lo encontró sentado en el sofá de la sala con la mirada fija en la nieve que caía afuera de la ventana-

-Ehhh, B-Berwald p-podemos...hablar? -Suecia en respuesta inmediata al llamado de tino solo se giro y le dio toda su atención.

-D'me…

-Veras yo, bueno desde hace un par de días que estas muy cambiado y yo quiera saber si te hice o dije algo que no te gusto y bueno si es ese el caso quiero que me perdones.

-No…

-Que!?

-No t'ngo n'da que pe'don'rte...no has h'cho na'a malo

-Es que ya no te siento igual y si es por Mathias que estas así tú mismo me dijiste que ya lo darían de alta por eso quiero saber que te sucede?

Suecia solo se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia el menor para poder abrasarlo fuertemente al notar que este había empezado a soltar finas lágrimas de sus ojos

-No te p'eocup'es todo te'min'ara pr'nto re lo j'ro...

-Me lo juras de verdad -le decía mientras el mayor con micha ternura le limpiaba la lagrimas

-Sí.

Pasadas unas horas desde esa pequeña platica Tino había comenzado a preparar la cena ya un poco más calmado por las palabras de Suecia sin imaginarse lo que estaba por venir

**Al dia siguiente**

-Bien ya llegamos!- Dijo cierto fines saliendo de un auto, Apresúrate Sue-san que ya estamos algo atrasados ,tengo muchas ganas de ver a Dinamarca hasta le prepare mammi*

-Si, co'o d'gas

Mientas las dos naciones hacían su camino hacia la habitación del Danés, este se encontraba ya casi del todo recuperado y con más energía que en días anteriores

-Ahhrrg , tengo calor!

-Le sucede algo Monsieur ¿

.-Ohh -se sonroja- no jeje solo que tengo un poco de calor…eso es todo

-Eso puede solucionarse en un minuto –Amelie se dirigió hacia donde estaba el aire acondicionado para encenderlo sin notar que cierto danés la observaba cuidadosamente-

-OK, creo que se sentirá mejor ahora!

-Si gracias…

-Bien, entonces me retiro

-Espera…Amelie

-Dígame Monsieur Køhler

-Por favor llámame Mathias

-Y-yo no puedo hacer eso señor -agacha la mirada-

-Vamos si puedes, deja las formalidades por un rato si….vas a estar conmigo por unos días, tengo derecho de conocer a mi enfermera, acércate platiquemos un rato –Dijo dedicándole una pequeña y amigable sonrisa a la chica-

-Y-Yo no…es que…

-Vamos si! Hasta podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos no te gusta la idea ¿? –Dinamarca se sentó dejando que sus pies colgaran a un lado de la cama

-Bueno si insiste tanto está bien –Amelie se acomodó en una silla enfrente de Mathias muy sonrojada y nerviosa—

-Bien, empecemos entonces!

-C-claro y como que quisiera saber de mi…?

-Por tu acento puedo decir que eres de Francia

-Pues si soy de Francia de Paris para ser más exacta…

-Oh Paris, tengo ya un tiempo sin ir...pero dime porque decidiste ser enfermera digo eres una chica hermosa y galante podrías trabajar como modelo si quisieras

-Digamos que si fui modelo, pero después de un tiempo entendí que ese tipo de vida no era para mí el dinero las fiestas no me hacían feliz, yo era muy joven en ese entonces, en cambio ser enfermera me llena de satisfacción no cambiaría esto por nada –El joven y bello rostro de Amelie mostraba sinceridad y madures inquietando a Dinamarca llenándolo más aun de curiosidad por ella—

-Vaya, pero perdona que insista es que no entiendo algo por qué te fuiste de Francia?

- Yo –Suspira- Quería comenzar de nuevo lejos en un lugar en el que nadie me conociera, solo recuerdo que un día tome el primer vuelo que encontré disponible y termine aquí después conseguí trabajo en un almacén y comencé a estudiar enfermería no he vuelto a poner un pie en Francia desde entonces

-Ya veo y hace como cuanto fue eso, un año o dos?

-huuh, no fue aproximadamente hace como 5 años

-QUE!..P-pero cuántos años tienes?

-Cumplo 21 en Octubre -sonríe-

-Odín! pero como…Si solo tenías 16…

-Empecé a modelar cuando tenía 8, y como estudie con profesores particulares a los 14 que me gradué de la secundaria.

-Woow, debes tener mucho valor como para hacer todo eso tan joven pero y tus padres?

-Ellos no saben nada de mí desde entonces, ya no puedo darles la cara en especial a mi madre….

-Qué mal pero no crees que sería bueno que hablaras con ellos me imagino que deben sentirse muy tristes

-Eso cree? -Amelie dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cuando de repente alguien tocó a la puerta eran Suecia y Finlandia –

"Disculpe" Fue lo único que la joven le dijo al Nórdico mayor antes de levantarse de la silla para abrir la puerta.

-Buenos Días –Dijo Tino con una radiante sonrisa—

-Buenos Días Joven –Dijo Amelie tan cordial como siempre-

-Bu'nos D'as –Dijo Suecia sonrojándose por la presencia de la chica

-Buenos Días Monsieur –Amelie se sintió intimidada por el Sueco así que volteo a ver a Dinamarca—

-Bien yo me retiro, con permiso

-Oh si claro no te preocupes, ah y por cierto todavía no terminamos ehh -le giña el ojo-

-Claro Monsieur Køhler –Dijo mientras salía de la habitación—

-Vaya que enfermera tan hermosa como se llama?-Dijo Tino muy curioso—

-Se llama Amelie, era modelo -Dijo Dinamarca poniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro—

Extraaa!

Bueno les deje un capi algo largo por qué…tenía ganas XD y si en este capítulo me centre más en la relación de Tino y Berwald y también en la historia de Amelie ya que por ahí observe que como que a alguien le da mala espina la pobre: / pero bueeeeen hasta aquí por hoy a por cierto les dejo la información de Amelie que es un personaje mío, basado en otro personaje que también es mío n_n"

Nombre: Amelie Elène Valme

Edad: 20-21 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 31 de Octubre de 1991

Lugar de Nacimiento: Paris, Francia

Profesión: Enfermera, ex-modelo

Lugar de residencia actual: Copenhague, Dinamarca

Mini Biografía: (Leer otra vez arriba :yaoming: )

Descripción Física: cabello negro y lacio, largo un poco más abajo del pecho, altura 1.75 metros, color de piel: blanca, color de ojos: como los de Alemania pero más claros XD, medidas :92, 57, 90.(más o menos las de Marylin Monroe :p )

Eso es todo bye byeee :3

**Si no dejas un review Inglaterra,Prussia y Dinamarca no te invitaran a salir esta noche D: ¡!**


	7. Chapter 7

Dios que mala escritora soy mi último update fue en febrero TT_TT mianhe* la escuela, falta de imaginación, y falta de computadora han hecho que me atrase tanto pero ya me puse de meta terminar este fic y comenzar nuevos proyectos que espero les gusten.

Cap. 7

**Ya no se que siento por ti**

**(segunda parte)**

-Bien, yo me retiro con permiso

-Oh si claro no te preocupes, ah y por cierto todavía no terminamos ehh *le giña el ojo*

-Claro Monsieur Køhler –Dijo mientras salía de la habitación—

-Vaya que enfermera tan hermosa como se llama?-Dijo Tino muy curioso—

-Se llama Amelie , era modelo-Dijo Dinamarca poniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro—

-Moi moi, enserio?...es que es muy bella y es amigable?

-Si, es un poco tímida pero , es muy servicial y sencilla, quien diría que una chica tan bella terminaría siendo mi enfermera –se sonroja y sonríe-

-T´ g´sta v´rd´d…

-Oooh Sve, pero que cosas estas diciendo parece que el que debería estar en un Hospital eres tu, estas seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza cuando entraste?

-Hmp, S´lo d´go lo q´e vi. –Suecia estaba visiblemente…celoso?—

-Su-san…

-Como sea, estoy tan emocionado ya quiero salir de aquí ¡!

-Ohh Ta-san, pero aun así no deberías esforzarte demasiado, o no por lo menos hasta que el Dr. diga que estas completamente recuperado.

-S´erto…

-Te daré la razón solo porque eres tu Finny -sonríe-

-Umm jaja claro, Ta-san

En ese momento un suave golpe en la puerta se escucho haciendo que todos prestaran atención a quien se encontraba del otro lado.

-Perdonen la intromisión…uuuh Monsieur Køhler el Dr. me informo que debido a que su estado de salud está progresando muy bien tiene la libertad de irse a partir de este momento si lo desea…

-Oh pero que cosa mas agradable!

-Supongo que si, bueno si ese es el caso me iré ahora mismo, ya no soporto esta cama -intenta levantarse, pero casi cae-

-Oh Mathias ten cuidado, no nos vayas a dar otro susto por favor…

-Demonios por lo visto mi cuerpo sigue débil después de todo…

-Déjeme ayudarlo, Mosieur… -Amelie se acercó delicadamente al Danés y de forma muy sutil lo ayudo ponerse de pie—

-Oh pero que chica tan dulce moi,moi!

-Gracias, Amelie –El danés se dirigió a la chica de una forma muy tierna provocando que la pobre se sonrojara y soltara una adorable risita—

-De nada…Mathias *Susurro disimuladamente al oído del danés, haciendo que este se abrasara un poco a ella*

-**Ohh pero que parejita tan adorable de verdad se ven bien juntos no había visto a Den **actuar** de esa forma, que envidia, a veces quisiera que Su-san se portara mas seguido de esa forma con migo.**

**-Pero que significa esto, que es esta sensación tan extraña, será esto a lo que llaman…celos, no, no puede ser eso yo amo a Tino, que tiene esta mujer en especial que me pone tan loco como para dudar de mis sentimientos por Finlandia…?**

**-**Si nos permiten ayudare a Monsieur a cambiarse, les gustaría esperar un momento afuera si no es mucha molestia..?

-Oh claro, no hay problema tomate tu tiempo, te vemos en unos minutos Ta-san...

-Claro Finny , no te preocupes

-Te v´o d´sp´es…

-Claro, Sve

Mientras los dos nórdicos salían de la habitación, Amelie se dispuso a ayudar al Danés.

-Así, que por lo que veo te gusto mi idea, verdad bonita!

-Si, yo solo quiero que te sientas mas cómodo de esa forma de recuperaras del todo en menos tiempo –le ofreció una cálida sonrisa a Dinamarca—**Ohh por Dios acaso el acaba de llamarme "bonita"…?**

-Buuuh, entonces lo que en realidad quieres es desacerté de mi más rápido, que mala! -finge estar enojado-

-Oh lala, no es eso, lo siento de verdad, perdón…no era mi intención que se interpretara de esa forma…-agacha la mirada-

-Jajajaja, tan solo bromeaba con tigo no te disculpes no hay necesidad de eso.

-Oh, jeje está bien

-Y bueno, siempre te quedaras conmigo, digo hasta que este totalmente recuperado?

-SI, quieres, pero si sientes que estas bien sol, solo tienes que avisarle a Dr.

-No!...lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría que estés pendiente de mi por un tiempo más, por si hay alguna recaída o algo..

-Claro entonces estoy a tus ordenes!

**Mientras tanto en sentados en una banca de los jardines del Hospital…**

-Oh Su-san, los viste se miran tan tiernos y cómodos uno con el otro, que opinas sobre eso?

-B´eno, yo, no se la v´rd´d,

-Su-san….

Después de eso ambos quedaron por primera ves bajo un profundo silencio incomodo haciendo que Tino empezara a sacar descabelladas teorías en su mente a excepción de una que era la correcta, pero que creyó tan imposible, que las descarto en el mismo instante de haberla creado -No puede ser, si es imposible que eso suceda—penso Tino para si mismo sin imaginar lo que se vendría después.

…

Buenoo, que les parece?

Espero que les guste este capi la verdad no sabia como iba a terminar fui imaginando todo mientras lo escribía, y que cosas recién me di cuenta que mi amadísima Hetalia tendrá una quinta temporada, ojala que mis nórdicos tengan mas tiempo en la pantalla esta ves, se lo merecen!

**DEJA UN REVIEW Y TE DARE UN TACO!**


	8. Chapter 8

Bueeeeeno damas y caballeros no tengo excusa, simplemente me había olvidado de este fic (LO SIENTO PROFUNDAMENTE) pero como sea aquí esta con ustedes ¡!

Cap.8

**Ya no sé qué siento por ti**

(Tercera parte)

**Mientras tanto en sentados en una banca de los jardines del Hospital…**

-Oh Su-san, los viste se miran tan tiernos y cómodos uno con el otro, qué opinas sobre eso?

-B´eno, yo, no se la v´rd´d,

-Su-san….

Después de eso ambos quedaron por primera vez bajo un profundo silencio incomodo haciendo que Tino empezara a sacar descabelladas teorías en su mente a excepción de una que era la correcta, pero que creyó tan imposible, que las descarto en el mismo instante de haberla creado -No puede ser, si es imposible que eso suceda—pendo Tino para sí mismo sin imaginar lo que se vendría.

**30 Minutos más tarde**

-Ok, chicos estoy listo para irme

-Sí, Ta-San, quieres que te llevemos?

-Oh no, no se molesten, eso ya está arreglado, pero gracias!

-S´endo ese el c´aso e´nt´on´ses será m´ej´or que n´os va´y´mos Tino…

-Oh si, como tú digas Su-San….

-N´s ve´m´s pr´to,Math'as

-Jeje, gracias Sve y gracias a ti también Tino…

-Claro Ta-San, siempre puede contar con nosotros

-Lo tendré siempre en mente Finni.

-Moi,moi, es hora de retirarnos Adiós y nos alegramos de que te recuperaras tan pronto-sonríe-

Dinamarca solo observo alejarse el auto de los otros dos nórdicos después de despedirse por última vez de ellos, cuando de repente una blanca mano toco su hombro

-Mathias…

-Oh, Bonita me asustaste, que sucede?

-Ya llego el auto que pediste

-Oh, Genial, nos vamos?

-Si, claro cuando quieras…

Por las calles de Copenhague se habría paso un elegante auto color blanco que se dirigía hasta la residencia del Nórdico mayor, la gente no podía evitar mirar a la joven tan hermosa que iba en el auto sus ojos celeste claro y sus finas facciones eran tan irreales que la gente no podía evitar mirarla –Parece un ángel - pensaban.

-Oye, Amelie?

-Dime...? –sonríe-

-Cuando lleguemos quiero que comas algo y descanses un poco si, por que te tengo una pequeña sorpresa prepara esta noche.

-OH la la, a mí...enserio, pero por qué?

-Porque te lo has ganado, gracias a ti me he recuperado muy rápido lo menos que puedo hacer es tratarte como toda la princesa que eres

-Oh pero no te molestes no es necesa…—De repente la joven no pudo terminar la oración por que cierto Nórdico empezó a reírse Desquiciadamente-

-Claro que lo es, déjame consentirte por unos días…por favor me harías profundamente feliz!

-Ok, está bien si eso te hace feliz, lo aceptaré con mucho gusto -se sonroja-

Cuando llegaron a la gigantesca casa del danés un ejército de mayordomos y sirvientas se acercaron a recibir al Nórdico con mucho entusiasmo

-Oh Señor Dinamarca, está bien!

-Jejeje, si Peter estoy bien no te preocupes, oh casi lo olvido –Toda la servidumbre de la casa guardo silencio – Eh traído a una invitada muy especial, se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo así que por favor háganla sentirse como en casa, bueno eso es todo por el momento ahora pueden retirarse, Muchas gracias...

La joven enfermera abrió sus ojos como platos cuando escucho el pequeño discurso del danés.

-Perdón, Mathias pero no era necesario hacer esto yo solo me quedare por unos días no quiero causarte más molestias.

-Bueeeno, yo no estaría tan seguro se eso de ser tu…

-A que te refieres?

-Digamos que hable con el director del hospital y ahora tu serás mi enfermera privada, claro si quieres el puesto, porque si no quieres quedarte lo entiendo perfectamente – El entusiasmo de Dinamarca se fue repentinamente al decir eso, cosa que la pelinegra no pudo evitar notar—

-Te lo agradezco, pero yo necesito pensarlo bien.

-Claro que si toma todo el tiempo que quieras, mientras tanto, déjame mostrarte la casa y donde es qué vas a quedarte.

-Claro, como digas –Amelie intento con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse nerviosa, pero el solo hecho de pensar que viviría en la casa del danés era demasiado irreal para ella—

-Bien, entonces vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar por la sala de estar, los largos pasillos llenos de puertas, los jardines todo parecía un castillo, Hermoso, pensaba ella, y bueno Dinamarca se estaba divirtiendo como nunca era la primera vez que alguien prestaba atención a sus historias y se reía de sus chistes. Cerca de un ventanal gigantesco con vista al Jardín principal se encontraba un puerta no muy grande de color blanco y pequeños detalles en color plata había un delicioso aroma a Vainilla que provenía de esa habitación.

-Aquí es –Dijo Dinamarca bajando su tono de voz a uno más tranquilo, con mucha sutileza abrió las puertas de la habitación mientras una expresión muy tierna se formaba en su rostro-

-Oh por Dios, yo no…no sé qué decir esto es hermoso, muchas gracias! ( Si quieres saber cómo era la habitación copia el enlace en tu navegador n_n /image/genece/OF0018373912_1/Sell_French_Style_Woo d_ )

-Me alegro que te gustara pedí que redecoraran todo especialmente para ti.

-Solo para mi…?

-Claro!...después de todo tú serás la princesa de mi castillo, no?

-Yo…muchas gracias por todo esto pero…

-Ya veo, bueno tu tranquila bonita tomate todo el tiempo que quieras, yo no tengo prisa

-Gracias por tu compresión de nuevo…

-No te preocupes, te dejare para que descanses un poco te veré en la cena.

-Claro, hasta entonces

Sin mediar más palabras Dinamarca se retiró de la habitación sin antes darle una última pequeña sonrisa a Amelie .

Eso es todo por ahora criaturas, Disfrútenlo

_**DEJA UN REVIEW**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hola criaturas aquí vengo con otro capi yaaaaay, pero antes quiero recomendarles una película se llama "Hotarubi no Mori e" búsquenla en Anime ID se los juro es la película más hermosa y al mismo tiempo la más triste que eh visto en toda mi vida llore a moco tendido, dura como 45 minutos créanme es difícil que un película me haga llorar pero con esta se me hiso el corazón chiquito, bueeeno los dejo disfruten n_n)/

Cap.10

**La Cena**

**-**No lo comprendo, Isu…

-Ni yo, no es posible que no podamos averiguar en qué maldito hospital se encuentra el retrasado de Den. –Fue lo que dijo el menor de los nórdicos con mucha frustración sentado en la cama del hotel donde se estaban hospedando, se la habían pasado buscando en todos los hospitales y clínicas de Copenhague desde ya hacia muchas horas—

-Isu, ya intentaste llamar a Suecia o Finlandia ellos sabian en que hospital esta Anko…

-La verdad no lo eh pensado -Saca su celular-, Finlandia...

-Moi-Moi, Isu, Como estas, como esta Lukas?

-Pues estamos bien dentro de lo que cabe no te preocupes, pero necesito tu ayuda Fin

-Claro cuentas conmigo que necesitas?!

-Tu sabes en que hospital se encuentra Mathias?

-Ohh , Ta-san salió del hospital esta tarde la verdad se veía bastante recuperado, se fue un poco después que nosotros por lo que tengo entendido debe de estar en su casa descansando.

-Enserio, bueno muchas gracias por tu ayuda Fin…

-Claro!, por cierto Su-san me pidió de favor que le dijeras esto a tu hermano

-Mmmm, aja, si claro entiendo, no te preocupes yo se lo digo ok, nos vemos luego Fin, -Termina la llamada-

-Que sucedió?

-Al parecer Den ya está recuperado y le dieron de alta esta tarde según Finlandia debe de estar en su casa descansando y otra cosa me dijo que Suecia quiere hablar contigo cuando puedas.

-Claro…crees que debamos esperar un día o dos para ir a ver a Anko?

-La verdad, creo que si deberíamos esperar un poco más, la impresión podría hacerle daño...(**aunque no sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento**)

-No queda de otra (**Que será lo que Suecia necesita hablar conmigo?**)

Mientras tanto los dos nórdicos decidieron descansar un poco, al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Dinamarca sentado en el gran sillón de su estudio inmerso en sus pensamiento mientras miraba la nieve caer por un gran ventanal, hasta que una cálida y paternal voz se escuchó sonar haciendo despertar a Mathias de su transe .

-Disculpe, mi señor se encuentra bien?

-Oh Ejnar, Jeje gracias por preguntar la verdad si solo estoy un poco confundido eso es todo

-Me alegro que este mejor señor todos aquí en la mansión los esperábamos con mucho entusiasmo.

-Gracias por su cariño y paciencia jamás ´podre agradecerlos

-Oh mi señor no tiene de que preocuparse es más somos nosotros los que le debemos a usted

-Jaja ja si seguimos así nadie va ganar nunca no crees?...Ejnar puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro mi señor…

-Qué piensas de Amelie, mi invitada?

-Es una señorita muy Bella… y tímida

-Les agradara a todos en poco tiempo lo sé, es muy dulce y dispuesta, sabes ella…no puedo sacármela de la cabeza desde que la conocí hay algo en su mirada, su voz …(**La única ves que sentí eso por alguien fue con Noru …pero no el jamás podrá ser mío el mismo me lo dijo, me odia no me necesita, Lukas es fuete e independiente ahora, en cambio Amelie es tan pequeña y frágil quiero protegerla que nunca más vuelva a sufrir si esta en mis manos impedirlo, acaso me estoy enamorando? **)

La expresión de Dinamarca era oscura y triste el corazón le dolió una vez más pero en esta ocasión tenía una razón para sonreír era esa joven de labios carnosos y mirada transparente se prometió que haría su mayor esfuerzo para liberar de su corazón a Lukas y entregarse a Amelie

-Mi señor si me permite opinar, yo creo que usted se está enamorando…pero también creo que debería tomar las cosas con calma, no sabemos si la señorita siente lo mismo por usted.

-Tienes razón Ejnar pero aun así quiero disfrutar esto se siente bien, mi corazón apenas se está reponiendo de todo el dolor y es mentira si te digo que ya no amo a Noru pero también quiero que el sea feliz aun si no es conmigo…- sonríe-

-Claro señor solo espero que todo salga bien…por cierto la cena estará lista a las 7:00 como usted lo ordeno estamos preparando el jardín principal

-Muchas gracias por todo Ejanar sé que lo dejaran todo impecable como siempre.

-De nada con su permiso mi señor-se retira del estudio-

Dinamarca se acercó para cerrar la puerta de la habitación para después dirigirse a su escritorio, tomo su teléfono.

- Bonjour?

-Hola, Francis!

-Oh hoho! Hace ya hacía mucho que tu hermosa persona no me llamaba, dime cuando tendré el delicioso placer de verte de nuevo…?

-Lo siento Francis me temo que no estoy disponible jeje

-Ohh merde! , bueno entonces dime en que puedo ayudarte mon ami?

-Necesito que hagas un pequeño favor necesito un vestido

-OHh la la, eso es nuevo quien es la afortunada como se llama?

-Se llama Amelie Valme nació en tu capital y es mi….

-Oh! Estas bromeando?! …pero está bien, está comiendo está sana?!

-ok, no estoy entendiendo muy bien, pero si está muy bien es mi enfermera personal estará viviendo en mi casa de ahora en adelante…ahora respóndeme ustedes se conocen?

-Oh claro que nos conocemos ella era una de mis mejores modelos tan joven, bella y pura desapareció hacia un par de años ya no supimos nada de ella pensé que… no, no, no quiero ni siquiera decirlo, lo bueno es que está sana y salva dime que necesita mi musa?

-Pues veras hoy voy a cenar con ella y pues quisiera regalarle un vestido, algo bonito tu sabes…entenderás que yo no tengo el mejor gusto para estas cosas y quiero agradarla…

-Entendido no digas más te mandare lo mejor de lo mejor todo para mi hermosa florecilla aunque te daré un consejo mon ami, no te dejes engañar por su belleza y porte ella no es una chica material para nada es muy sencilla y humilde es más sus padres mejoraron su situación económica gracias a ella pero hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión me pondré a trabajar te lo enviare todo lo más pronto posible estaremos en contacto…y por favor cuídala, Au Revoir!

-Gracias por todo Francis y si la cuidare no lo dudes Farvel!

El Danes se sintió aliviado de haber hablado con Francis se acomodó en mullido sillón de nuevo y vio su reloj eran apenas las 2:30 faltaba algo tiempo así que cerro sus ojos quedo dormido plácidamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras tanto Amelie se encontraba acostada en la cómoda cama de la habitación que Dinamarca había preparado para ella ya llevaba un rato acostada ahí solo pensando en la maravillosa sonrisa del Danes el solo hecho de recordar su voz llamándola bonita con ese tono cariñoso hacia que sus mejillas ardieran.

**Flashback**

-Ok, Amelie déjame explicarte lo delicada de esta situación te acabo de asignar como la enfermera del paciente de la habitación 68 lo acompañaras por uno días por si ocurre algún problema

-Entiendo, pero con todo respeto ya he sido asignada a pacientes en estado delicado en otras ocasiones, podría decirme que tan mal esta este hombre? -dijo Amelie con una mirada un tanto asustada por lo que el doctor podría decirle-

-Veras, este paciente no es como los otros él no es humano, él es una Nación.

**Fin del flashback**

**Amelie POV**

Tenía tanto miedo pero jamás imagine que llagara a gustarme tanto aun así no puedo dejarme llevar el jamás me vera enserio, soy solo una humano común y corriente en fin debería aceptar su propuesta se mostró muy cariñoso con migo hoy tengo que agradecérselo de alguna forma…

**Mientras tanto en Paris **

**-**Ok, queridas personas tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer!

-Que sucede Monsieur Francis?!

-Oooh lala Momone no te imaginaras lo que sucedió, pero antes necesito que me consigan todo lo de este lista lo más rápido posible y envíenlo a esta dirección, tiene que estar ahí antes de esta noche!

-Claro Monsieur…pero que cosa,Hasta D-dinamarca ?!

-Oui!, lo antes posible mejor, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones!

oK, seres vivientes eso es todo por esta ocasión no vemos a la otra ahhh y si ven la película cuéntenme que opinan ok, byeeeeee :D!

**OLA KE ASE ME DEJA UN REVIEW O KE ASE?**


	10. Chapter 10

Perdón por la larga espera, esto hace varios días publique un Fic de Samurai Champloo por si les gusta para que lo lean jeje! Sin más aquí el nuevo cap.

Cap.10

Corazón Roto

Lukas y Emil se encontraban afuera de la casa de Dinamarca y por alguna extraña sensación cuando se dispusieron a entrar a la enorme residencia Emil tomo del brazo a Lukas deteniendo su paso.

-No…

-Emil, que sucede porque me detienes hemos recorrido tanto solo para que me pares justo cuando ya estamos en la entrada?!

-Noru, yo…yo tengo un mal presentimiento mejor volvamos al hotel quieres…regresemos mañana, si!

-No! Nada va a detenerme ahora nada va alejarme de anko, tengo que hablar con él y decirle que…que lo amo!

-Noru…

Islandia soltó la mano de su hermano mayor sin mediar más palabra limitándose simplemente a seguirlo con una distancia prudente. Entraron a la gran casa sin más problemas

-Muy bien caballeros le avisare al señor Dinamarca que ustedes se encuentran aquí.

-Claro…

Fue lo único que musito algo molesto el mayor, mientras tanto Amelie que seguía en su habitación inmersa en sus pensamientos observando cada detalle de ese cuarto

-Quizás deba…

Empezó a caminar por los largos pasillos de la residencia en dado momento mientras andaba cerca de una enorme pintura de la sirenita (la original claro esta XD) se encontraba un alto mueble de vidrio lleno de fotografías algunas eran del simpático danés con un grupo de hombres jóvenes "los nórdicos" dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro siguió observando hasta que una fotografía en específico capto toda su atención estaba Mthias y otro joven mucho menos alto que el de mirada fuerte pero sonreía junto con el mayor era uno de los jóvenes de las fotografías anteriores...

-Ya recuerdo, dos de ellos fueron a visitarlo al hospital eran Finlandia y Suecia por lo que puedo recordar de una de nuestras conversaciones entonces el de esta foto debe ser uno de los otros dos que hacían falta

La joven siguió observando con curiosidad el resto de las fotografías

-Es Noruega…

-Ahhh!...perdón yo, yo solo estaba viendo…

-No se preocupe Sta. Amelie , entiendo. Por cierto me llamo Ejnar soy el mayor domo de esta casa

-Oh mucho gusto *sonríe*…menciono que era Noruega no?

-Está en lo correcto.

-Son muy amigos verdad?

-Es un poco más difícil que eso…

-Oh yo, lo siento no quería incomodarlo.

-Está bien Sta. Por favor no se apene, El Sr. Dinamarca y el Sr, Noruega tienen una relación un poco diferente a la que usted se imagina, el Sr. Dinamarca siempre lo ha visto como su mejor amigo pero el sentimiento no es mutuo hace no mucho ellos dejaron de comunicarse…al parecer hubo uno pelea entre ellos…Mathias lo ama.

Amelie abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar eso, se sentía mal quería llorar las piernas le temblaban sintió como su cuerpo se helaba al llegar esa peculiar sensación en el pecho eso significaba que el danés simplemente la estaba usando?

-Perdón…pero porque me está diciendo esto..?

-Para que no se haga ilusiones, la cena, los tratos para con usted en ningún momento son fingidos el de verdad está interesado en su persona pero aun así piénselo que pasara cuando el arregle las cosas con Noruega es más que obvio lo que el hará no cree?

-Supongo que tiene razón pero si no le molesta… quisiera disfrutarlo el tiempo que dure incluso si solo es un día…yo no estoy aquí por sus lujos en primer lugar fue por mi trabajo pero también su forma de ser, su sonrisa, ya tenía mucho tiempo sin que alguien despertara estos sentimientos en mi así que por favor le pido que me deje estar con el aun si es por poco

La enfermera lo dijo en un tono tan suplicante y sincero con la mirada cristalina por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, Ejanar no pudo más que sentirse un poco culpable y apenado por la joven al darse cuenta que la chica no era lo que el sospechaba, se limitó a mirarla en silencio pidiendo con gestos muy amables que lo siguiera, la joven acepto, el mayor domo la dirigió hacia la cocina donde le pidió a las cocineras que le sirvieran algo dulce con un poco de té felices aceptaron la petición y llenas de curiosidad empezaron a mimar a Amelie después de unos escasos segundos Ejnar prosiguió a marcharse de la cocina no sin antes voltear hacia donde estaba la joven y dedicarle una pequeña pero respetuosa reverencia para después abandonar el lugar . Amelie entendió el gesto como una disculpa por lo que había sucedido anteriormente y con mucha felicidad respondía las preguntas de las cocineras que entre inocentes bromas y charlas ocurrentes fueron tomando aprecio por la chica.

-Ok, Prueba esto mi niña estoy segura que te encantara!

Dijo una de las cocineras, una mujer entrada en los 30 gordita pero de aspecto agradable muy enérgica y graciosa, le entrego una plato no muy grande pero con una presentación hermosísima tenía un aroma exquisito y su sabor era delicioso.

-Esto sabe taaaan bien!...que es?

-Hohohoh sabía que te gustaría es Risalamande*es el postre favorito del Sr. Dinamarca por eso siempre tengo que mantenerlo alejado de la cocina, si comes mucho de esto engordaras!

Amelie se rio ante el comentario imaginándose a una versión rellena de Dinamarca, así siguió por muy buen rato en la cocina sin imaginarse lo que sucedía al otro lado de la casa

-Como que no puedo verlo!

-Nore, cálmate!

-No…como se atreve, ah, quien demonios cree que soy yo, exijo hablar con el hombre ahora

-Lo siento mucho pero el Sr. Dinamarca pidió no ser molestado hasta nuevo aviso

-Que no quiere ser molestado…MALDITO IDIOTA VENGO HASTA ACA POR TI Y LO UNICO QUE HACES ES RECHASARME!

-Sr. Tengo que pedirle de favor que se marcha en ese estado no lograra que el Sr. Dinamarca acceda a verlo por favor regrese mañana….

-Claro que voy a regresar mañana con una granada o algo! *Sale a paso rápido de la casa*

-Claro…

-Perdonen las molestias, intentare calmarlo para mañana pero le suplicaría que por favor le dijera a Mathias que vinimos…

-No se preocupe Joven Islandia! Sonríe*

**Mientras tanto en el oficina del Danés**

-Pada Ejnar que sucede?

-Sr. …Noruega…

-Noruega estuvo aquí?

-Exacto…

-Mmmm entiendo… *sonríe*

Dinamarca siguió observando la ventana de su despacho mientras tomaba una copa de vino que Alemania le había obsequiado por su cumpleaños hace ya un tiempo atrás sintió como el corazón le dolía de nuevo no entendía por qué Noruega había ido hasta su casa…acaso era tan importante lo que tenía que decirle "pero no, tengo a Amelie…ella me hace feliz" pensó el danés llenándose de tranquilidad de nuevo pensando que quizás noruega había ido a buscarlo por puros asunto de trabajo.

Ok criaturas eso es todo espero les guste honestamente no sé cómo terminar la historia, pero ya e me ocurrirá algo:D se me cuidan, Ciaooooo! 3

DEJA REVIEW SI QUIERES LEMON!


End file.
